Under the Shade of a Maple
Prologue Two Rainwings ran through the rain of the Sky Kingdom forests, the female clutching an egg to her chest. They darted for a tall maple tree that jutted from a forest clearing. As the rain slowed and stopped, the maple tree's golden and red leaves kept the two Rainwing parents dry. "We have to stop. All this motion isn't good for the egg." the mother panted. As the sun emerged from the grey clouds, the maple's leaves cast a shadow over the two dripping dragons. The silence of the autumn afternoon was broken by the cracking of an eggshell. The tiny dragonet fought to escape its prison, clawing and breaking off pieces of the shell. When the dragonet eventually won the fight and tumbled out onto the grass, she was a swirl of golden, red, and deep black colors on a white scaled background. Her amber eyes shone like two little jewels as she hopped into her parents arms. "Mapleshade." the mother said proudly. "For the maple that protected us from the storm." "Mapleshade? But, isn't that a Nightwing name?" the father asked. "It doesn't matter if it's a Nightwing name or not, because if you like it, I like it." she said. The father smiled and nuzzled his daughter. "It is a pretty name. I think it'll suit her just fine." Our little Mapleshade... Chapter One The Nighwings had attacked. The Rainwing warriors dove and jabbed at the Nightwing intruders as they tried to overtake their home. Mapleshade slashed at a large male Nightwing close to her while Oak, the leader of her Village, fought the Nightwing leader, Queen Nightburner, nearby. Oak's two dragonets, Birch and Freckle, fought near the river. Birch and his apprentice, Flower, fought back the Nightwing warrior, Appledusk, named for his brilliant green eyes, and appeared to be losing. Just then, Appledusk forced Birch back and he fell into the rushing river. Flower then dove in and tried to pull him out, her tiny grey head disappearing under the water. Then they both went under and didn't come back up again. Oak managed to fight back the Nightwing invasion, but an extensive search for her son and Flower lead her to the shore of the river just outside of the village. Both had been washed onto the shore by the river, and both were dead. The entire village grieved for the loss of their leader's son for many months, but Mapleshade's mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help thinking about Appledusk. The brief moment she faced him in battle, something about him enraptured her. His eyes. Mapleshade thought. It's his eyes. Not even the most vividly colored Rainwings have eyes like that. Birch had been dead for nearly a year at the time of the next meeting. He had been buried at the shore of the river where he was found, a large boulder marking the spot. Mapleshade sat, sunning herself on the village platform. A ruckus in the tree alerted her to a group of Rainwings moving toward the Meeting Grotto. She leaped to a tree jutting up next to the plant-covered platform. Her claws sank into the soft wood as she shimmied her way down to the rainforest floor. The dead plants and undergrowth crunched underneath her talons as she walked along the rainforest floor. The different Rainwing villages were meeting today to speak with the queen. And she was late. As she ran, the Meeting Grotto appeared in the valley in the distance. The North Village was just arriving as well. Thank goodness I'm not the last one here. she thought. As she walked into the valley with the North Village dragons, she felt a warm lump under her talon. "Hey!" a West Village Rainwing hissed. His face was horribly scarred, his scales an angry red-orange. "You walked on my tail!" "Sorry." Mapleshade muttered as she moved deeper into the crowd. Her amber eyes fell on the four sub-queens, leaders of the villages and second in command to Queen Dendrobium. She saw the leader of the South Village, Oak, who had her scales in a rich reddish-brown color. As she took her place with the South Village dragons, the flapping of powerful wings signaled the arrival of Queen Dendrobium and her daughters, Poppy and Serangga. Oak cleared her throat and began to speak. "The South Village's trouble with the adder infestation is over. Some of my warriors tracked the adders to their nest and blocked it with heavy rocks. They won't be bothering us again any time soon." Tua, a South Village elder, snorted. "They're just luck they didn't get bitten." he grunted, his wrinkled old face illuminated by the moonlight. "I remember when Marsh was bitten by an adder on his first border patrol." the dragon next to Mapleshade muttered to himself. Several East Village dragons began to snarl. "Remember when Appledusk struck one of your warriors so hard, that he fell into the river! He drowned, didn't he!" A low but loud growl from Queen Dendrobium silenced them. Mapleshade tuned out for most of the rest of the meeting, not listening as Aturan, the North Village leader, as she spoke about encroaching Mudwing settlements, or to Kelam, the East Village leader, as she spoke about rogue Seawings on her territory. When the meeting was finally over, Mapleshade was overjoyed to be leaving the mist-filled valley. It was late at night now, and no one would see her. She ran to the river where he had met with her for the last several months. She stopped at the bank, placing her from talons into the water. "There you are." In front of her, was Appledusk, his brilliant green eyes shining in the night. "Where have you been the last few months?" she demanded. Despite her tone, she was happy to see him. "I'm sorry. Queen Rainflower has doubled the number of patrols. I haven't been able to sneak out until now." he said, being careful to keep his voice low. Mapleshade pressed herself against him, her scales wet from condensation. She pulled herself up to whisper in his ear. "Appledusk, I have something to tell you. We have eggs. And they're due to hatch soon." Appledusk smiled. "That's wonderful, Mapleshade. We'll be a family." Mapleshade nuzzled him. "Yes, we will. But I will not see you again until our eggs hatch, they are hidden, so no lone Rainwings will find them." Appledusk pulled back. Mapleshade could tell he needed to leave. "Very well, my love." he said. "I can't wait to see you again." Mapleshade darted into the trees as another Nightwing appeared. Reedshine. Mapleshade gave a soft hiss, her eyes narrowing as she watched the two of them. "Appledusk, come on." she said. "The Rainwings won't like us being here." Appledusk nodded, following her into the river and swimming gracefully away. Mapleshade growled. Leave him alone, Reedshine. He's mine. And our dragonets prove that. With a flutter, she began her trip back to the South Village. Chapter Two Mapleshade woke with a start to Jelatang nudging her shoulder. "Wake up. Lebah wants you on the morning patrol." he said. Mapleshade, still groggy with sleep, began to stumble out of her bed. Jelatang gave her an impatient look. "Why are you so slow?" Mapleshade sneered at him. "What would your mentor do if you spoke to her like that?" "She'd probably make me search for monkeys for a week." he said, embarrassed. Mapleshade stepped out onto the platform, Lebah standing there waiting. "Well come on." he said. "We don't have all day." "I'm afraid I can't go on the patrol, Lebah." she said. Lebah raised an eye ridge at her, his yellow and black striped body tensing up. "Why not? Are you sick?" Mapleshade shook her head. "I have eggs. I can't risk it." Lebah's eyes widened a bit. "Oh, uh, congratulations." he said as he walked off. "I guess you're excused from patrol duty." Freckle bounded up to her like a deer, her pale yellow spotted scales shining brightly. "Is it true, Mapleshade? Do you really have eggs?" Mapleshade shot her a half-smile. "Yes. Three of them in fact." Freckle was over the moon. "Is Birch the father?" she asked excitedly. Mapleshade didn't reply. Of course not, you fool. Mapleshade held back a groan as Freckle threw her wings around her. "Oh, Mapleshade. I'm so happy my brother will live on through you. Thank you so much!" she said enthusiastically. Mapleshade walked back to her bed without saying a word, flopping down. Freckled laid down next to her. "I'll care for you, Mapleshade. I'll help make sure the dragonets are healthy." Mapleshade groaned inwardly. I never said Birch was the father. It was you'' who suggested it.'' She stopped for a moment. Well, this ''is an opportunity to hide who my dragonets' real father is.'' "These dragonets will be the best thing to ever happen to the village." Freckle said. Mapleshade rolled her eyes, but put on a happy expression. "Thank you Freckle. Now I won't have to raise these dragonets alone." Chapter Three The three eggs were placed in a nest of wet leaves and ointment-soaked vines. Sayap, the village's shaman, was close by in case something went wrong. His solid black body was upright and alert and his dark blue eyes watched the nest intently. The first egg cracked an began to split open. A dragonet with golden and black patches pulled itself out of the egg and tumbled into the nest. Sayap grabbed the dragonet and handed it to Freckle, who began to lick it clean. The second and third eggs cracked at the same time. The pale grey egg cracked first, a tiny silver dragonet stumbling out. Sayap handed it to Mapleshade. "Here, clean it." Mapleshade did as she was told, holding the dragonet close to her and cleaning it. Sayap settled down next to her with the third dragonet in his talons, a dark brown dragonet with big amber eyes. Freckle brought the patched dragonet over to Mapleshade, setting it down with the silver dragonet. "What will you name them, Mapleshade?" Sayap set the dark brown dragonet in her arms as well. "You have two males and one female, all healthy." Mapleshade looked down at the dragonets. She licked the tops of their head. Sayap put his talon on Freckle's shoulder and pulled her away. "Give her some space. She needs some time to relax." The two dragons left the leafy hollow, leaving Mapleshade alone with her dragonets. She looked at the three dragonets. She could see Appledusk in the green eyes of Patchwing and the silver scales of Petal. Larch also resembled a Nightwing, a heavier build than a lean Rainwing. Mapleshade shook the thoughts of doubt from her mind, pulling the dragonets closer to sleep. Chapter Four Mapleshade's dragonets dangled from her teeth as she brought them into the village. She walked toward where she could see Oak perched. Oak smiled when she saw Mapleshade and the dragonets approaching. The crowd of Rainwings parted to allow Mapleshade through. Mapleshade set the dragonets down on the leafy platform, looking up at Oak. The reddish-brown dragon jumped down from her wooden perch, landing gently in front of the dragonets. She lowered her snout to the three tiny balls of scales. "Remember little ones, I'm not just your leader, but also your kin, as your father was my son." Oak looked up at Mapleshade, looking deeply touched. "What are their names?" "Petal, Larch, and Patchwing." she said, naming them in order. Oak gave the dragonets an affectionate look. Freckle gave her a slightly disappointed look. "You don't want to name one after Birch?" "They are their own dragons. I don't want them to be an echo of a warrior who is gone, but instead, I want them to be their own warriors." she explained, patches of ginger-red and black on her white scales. Oak nodded understandingly, flapping up to the perch she had leaped from. Mapleshade turned to Freckle. "I want you to tell Appledusk about these dragonets, to show that our tribe is as strong as ever." Freckle gave a determined smile. "With these young dragonets, our village and our tribe will have revenge on Appledusk. These three new warriors will avenge Birch's death." Oak declared. The crowd of Rainwings cheered, yellows and pinks flushing through them. "Warriors are supposed to show mercy, not seek vengeance." Mapleshade pointed out. "Appledusk didn't show mercy on Birch or Flower." Freckle denounced. Mapleshade looked at her dragonets. They can't know about your father, not yet. Chapter Five Petal and Larch swatted at a ball of monkey fur, attempting to take it away from the other. Each dragonet was two years old now, maturing quickly. As Petal grew, the more Mapleshade could see Appledusk in her. She turned to look down at Patchwing, who was nuzzled at her side. "Don't you want to play, Patchwing?" The tiny patched dragonet shook his head. "No. I want to stay with you forever. Even when I'm an apprentice." Larch groaned. The ball was falling apart. Kelinci looked over at the dragonets, her pale brown scales and stump of a tail bright with the warm afternoon sunlight. "Would you like to play a different game, little ones?" "Yeah!" Petal and Larch exclaimed at once. Kelinci showed them a line of stones jutting from the vines of the platform. "The idea of the game is to jump from one stone to the next." Petal and Larch climbed onto the first stone, observing the distance to the next stone. "It's too far." Petal complained. "Yeah. Too far." Larch joined. "Your father could leap twice that distance." she snorted. Mapleshade glared at her. Both dragonets reeled back, preparing to jump. Both missed the next stone, tumbling down. Larch nearly landed on Kelinci. The stumpy-tailed Rainwing looked over to Mapleshade, stunned. "I can't believe that dragonets of Birch would be bad jumpers." Mapleshade jumped to her feet. "It's from me." she insisted. "They get their jumping ability from me." Kelinci looked at her with narrowed eyes. "But you're a relatively good jumper." "I don't want my dragonets judged before they can prove they can be great warriors." she hissed, flicking her tail at her. "Come, little ones. I'll show you the forest." The three dragonets enthusiastically followed after her. Mapleshade flapped into the air, the dragonets following her, flapping furiously to keep in the air. As they landed, Patchwing roughly tumbled into the dirt. Petal and Larch looked around at the tall trees and the faint beams of sunlight filtering through the thick canopy. Mapleshade gestured for the dragonets to follow her as she began towards the river. "I hear there are jaguars down here!" Petal and Larch teased. Patchwing's ears folded back. "Will one eat me, Mother?" Mapleshade looked back at her son. "No, Patchwing. There are no jaguars out here. They live farther west. And if there were any, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Patchwing sighed in relief. The rushing of the river could be heard as they drew closer. As they reached the shore, Larch stumbled and tripped over several rocks. Mapleshade looked at them with mild shame. They ''are quite clumsy for Rainwings.'' The dragonets' eyes lit up as they saw the wide river. "Where does the river come from, Mother? Can we go there?" Petal asked. Mapleshade shook her head. "One day, you'll be able to go there. But not now." Mapleshade looked on, surprised, as Patchwing, who was always the last to try something new, stepped into the water and began to swim gracefully, just like his father. Petal and Larch jump in after him, sending splashes of water to the shore. Mapleshade smiled at the dragonets' antics. They're Appledusk's dragonets for sure. Patchwing grabbed onto a floating branch, panting heavily from swimming. A group of Nightwings appeared on the other side of the river. Appledusk was with them. Mapleshade called Petal and Larch back as Appledusk jumped into the river after Patchwing. Petal looked up at Mapleshade. "Are we in trouble? It Patchwing ok?" "No. You're all ok." Appledusk grabbed Patchwing and brought him to the shore, setting him down at Mapleshade's feet. "You took a big risk bringing them here, Mapleshade. The Nightwings patrol here often." "I wanted them to see the river." she responded. Appledusk gave the dragonets a smile. "You were very good swimmers." Then, loud enough for the other Nightwings to hear, he said, "I don't want to see these dragonets near the river again." His eyes didn't match his tone of voice. He called fake threats as he swam back to the other side of the river, reminding Mapleshade of Birch and Flower. Mapleshade beckoned for the dragonets to follow her, leading them back to the village. Chapter Six The three dragonets bounding excitedly as their scales dried. Sayap emerged from a bush, stepping in front of her and the dragonets. "What were you doing with him, Mapleshade?" Mapleshade stopped, digging her claws into the soft dirt as the dragonets retreated to her side. "I received an omen last night. Three water reeds washed into my den. Water reeds don't belong in this part of Rainwing territory. I think these reeds represent your dragonets." he growled. "Birch isn't their father, is he? It's Appledusk, isn't it? And that's why I think the omen is about them." Mapleshade retracted her claws. "This isn't the time for that." "I can't lie to my tribe!" he snapped. "The truth must come out! Our tribe must know the truth! I'm sorry for you Mapleshade, but I'm even sorrier for your dragonets. They will have to suffer for what you've done." He then bolted back to the village. Mapleshade gasped, grabbing her dragonets by the scruff and running after him. As she arrived back, all the village members, including Oak, were glaring at her. "Mapleshade!" Oak barked. "It's time for the truth! Who is the father of your dragonets?" "Mother, why are you asking?" Freckle asked. Oak growled. "She let me believe it was Birch. I can't believe a warrior would lie like this." Mapleshade wanted to tear a hole in her throat. "Any tribe would be proud to have these dragonets!" Sayap stood next to Oak. "Even if they knew they were half-breeds? Our village deserves the truth! The father of these dragonets is not Birch, but Appledusk!" Freckle shrieked in fury, throwing herself at Mapleshade, claws raking across her snout, leaving three deep cut in her scales. "It isn't true! Tell me they're lying!" Several Rainwings pulled her back. Freckle glared at her, anger flooding her face. "You don't deserve to be called a warrior, Mapleshade! And neither do those half-tribe creatures!" The dragonets cowered under Mapleshade. Mapleshade gave her a confused and angry look. "I have given this tribe three fine future warriors." "Their father has killed my son!" Oak roared. "Why have you chosen him of all dragons? You can't expect forgiveness. You've betrayed your tribe and as punishment, I sentence you and your dragonets to exile!" Mapleshade's protests were drowned out by the growls of approval from her tribe members. Mapleshade gave a growl and lifted into the air, her dragonets following her towards the river.. Petal looked up at her mother. "Mother, why do we have to leave?" "Appledusk is your father, and the others can't accept that." she said, not looking at her daughter. "When they come to their senses, they'll allow us back." "Where are we going mother?" Patchwing asked. "We're going to seek shelter with your father and his tribe until the Rainwings allow us back." she said. She looked back as the dragonets began to groan, struggling to stay in the air. "Land near the river." she said as she and the dragonets touched down at the river shore. She stared on at the flooded river as it began to rain. She turned to her dragonets. "We have to cross." The dragonets hesitated fearfully. Patchwing looked up at her. "You promise we'll be ok?" "I promise." she said, water dripping from her wings. The dragonets began across, using stepping stones to avoid the rushing waters. A rumbling came from the source of the river as a wave of water appeared, surging toward Mapleshade and her dragonets. Mapleshade's jaw fell open as she looked at the wave, her ears folding back. "Hurry!" she barked at her dragonets. It was too late. The wave washed over the rocks, knocking the four dragons into the water. The squeals of terror from the dragonets reached Mapleshade's ears. She dove after them, reaching from them. She felt herself begin to sink, but was grabbed by something and pulled to shore. Appledusk pulled her out of the water, the patrol he was with coming up to her. "My dragonets! Please! Save my dragonet!" she said, pointing down the river. The patrol's eyes widened to see that dragonets were in the river when it was so flooded and jumped in after them. Mapleshade watched in horror as the Nightwing patrol walked up with the dragonets in their teeth. They set them down at Mapleshade's feet. Mapleshade shrieked in agony, struggling to get them to wake up, but the dragonets' wet bodies were limp and cold. She placed her snout against Patchwing's body. "I remember the promise I made. I'm sorry." she wailed. Appledusk walked up to her. "What's going on? Why are you out here?" "We were driven out." she mumbled. A dark blue Nightwing gave her a look of sympathy. "We'll take you to Queen Nightburner. She'll know what to do." Chapter Seven On the way through the Nightwing portal, Appledusk refused to look at Mapleshade, his green eyes fixed firmly forward. A wall of heat hit Mapleshade as they exited onto the Nightwing island. "I'll go get Nightburner." the blue dragon said, flying toward the fortress. After several minutes, a black and orange dragon followed the blue dragon back to the small rock outcrop. Queen Nightburner's amber eyes looked down at Mapleshade, the orange flame pattern along her back blending in with the island behind her. "Why do you bring this Rainwing here, Appledusk?" Appledusk sighed. "This Rainwing is my mate. And these dragonets are my children." he said, pointing his tail at the three dragonets. Reedshine gasped, standing with the patrol. Mapleshade growled softly. The way he says it. Like it's a mistake. Appledusk bowed to the royal couple, his head against the ground. "Now, I beg your forgiveness." He was looking at Reedshine. She was looking back with concern and love. Nightburner looked down at Appledusk. "The loss of any dragonet is a loss to any tribe, but how can you expect us to forgive you for what you've done?" Reedshine jumped next to Appledusk. "There is no one more loyal in our tribe and if I can trust him again, then you can as well." Nightburner hesitated. "Alright Appledusk. You can stay. But the tribe will be watching you like a hawk until you earn our trust back." Appledusk breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, my queen." Nightburner gestured to several of the patrol members. "We must bury these dragonets. They deserve to be put to rest." Mapleshade looked at the Nightwing queen. "Your majesty, I ask you to show mercy for me and allow me to stay with my dragonets." Nightburner growled. "No. You must leave. Like Appledusk, I believe you have been punished enough by the death of your dragonets. Now you must leave." She turned to Appledusk, her eyes pleading. "Appledusk, do something." A snarl ripped from Appledusk's throat. "No! It's your fault they died!" Mapleshade stepped back. "I can't leave them! They're everything to me!" "They're already dead. Be thankful my queen decided to show mercy. Now get out." he growled. Reedshine flared her wings. "You've done enough damage, Mapleshade. Get out." A cold, empty feeling fluttered in Mapleshade's heart. "Do you know what I went through to bring those dragonets into this world? And here you are treating me worse than prey." she hissed. "You'll regret this day forever." she snarled, lifting herself into the air and flying away from the island. Chapter Eight Mapleshade had been flying for hours, nothing but water ahead. Finally, a sliver of land appeared in the distance. Her claws slammed against the old wooden door of a building. She panted heavily as she stumbled into the wooden structure, flopping to the ground. Her dragonets' death played over and over again in her mind. She clutched her head as footsteps sounded in the hay around the building. An old red Skywing approached her. She jerked her head toward him, showing her teeth and preparing to spray her venom. "Relax. My name's Myler." he said with a friendly voice. "I'm not here to hurt you." He put a talon to her head. "You have a fever. I'll help you." Mapleshade felt herself drift in and out of consciousness as the dragon held a piece of cold cloth to her head and wiping the dried blood from her snout. He nudged a piece of meat toward her. "No." Mapleshade growled. "I don't need your help." She pulled herself to her feet and walked out of the building. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I couldn't keep my promise. But I'm making a new one... She lifted into the air and, realizing she was in the Sky Kingdom, flew southeast. She landed at the river in the Rain Kingdom, her black claws sinking into the mud at the banks. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area, falling on the dark form of Sayap. She growled, showing the full length of her teeth. It's your fault my dragonets are dead! Now I'm going to make you pay! She followed after him silently, hiding in the undergrowth. Exhaustion consumed her after a while, and she collapsed. She awoke to Jelatang staring at her. "Mapleshade, what happened? What are you doing here?" Mapleshade swallowed hard. "My dragonets are dead." Jelatang's eyes opened wide. He reached over to a bush, plucking a few leaves from it. "Here. These will help you feel better." Mapleshade took the leaves from him. "Several dragons in the village know about your dragonets." he said. "Freckle saw them drown." Mapleshade gasped, her teeth bared. "She what? Jelatang jumped back as Mapleshade brought herself to her feet. "She thought they would be ok if there were Nightwings on the other shore." Mapleshade gave an intimidating snarl, her amber eyes giving a burning glare. Jelatang jumped back and took off back toward the village. She gave a sniff, catching onto Sayap's scent. With an evil smile, she followed it. "Get it!" "I'm trying!" Two Rainwings were chasing a boar through the forest. Mapleshade grabbed the boar in her jaws and scrambled up a tree, leaving the confused hunters to continue running. After eating the boar, she looked up at the darkening sky, stars beginning to appear. She sighed. I hope you're safe, my little ones. Wherever you are. The crunching of leaves sounded below as Sayap walked into a small cave. Mapleshade's claws made tiny lacerations in the wood as she tensed up. She slipped down silently and landed in the wet leaves. She followed Sayap into the cave. Sayap's ears perked up and turned around. "Is anyone there? Show yourself." he called Mapleshade remained silent. He turned around and continued to walk. Malpeshade followed. She suddenly flung herself into Sayap with a savage roar, sinking her teeth into his neck. She forced her claws into his chest, baring her teeth. "If I could kill you three times over, I would. I have nothing left to say to you." She lunges forward and ripped a chunk out of the dark Rainwing's throat. Two sets of footsteps walked into into the cave and Mapleshade dove behind a large rock. The two dragons' shrill voices and their incoherent shrieks filled Mapleshade with joy. She watched as they dragged Sayap's body out in front of the cave and buried him. The memory of the cold dirt of the Nightwing Island that her dragonets were buried in flashed in Mapleshade's mind. She plunged her claws into Sayap's grave and brought his body to the surface. If you're luck, a hawk will eat you. A sudden burst of exhaustion hit her and she collapsed. She closed her eyes and saw the faces of Petal and Patchwing. No Larch. Only one has been avenged. Her eyes snapped open. "Freckle." she snarled. "I have to kill Freckle." Chapter Nine Mapleshade, with her energy back, trotted along the Rainforest floor, her nose picking up on the scent of a patrol. She grinned, climbing up a tree as she watched the dragons pass by. None were Freckle. She leaped from the tree, a growl of frustration. A flash of gold in the distance caught her attention. Freckle was perched on a rock, sunbathing in a small clearing. Mapleshade gave a wide grin, snatching a colorful bird from the branch next to her. She dragged it along the ground, being sure to spread the scent in a way that Freckle would smell it. Sure enough, Freckle's nose twitched as she picked up the scent of the bird. She began to follow it. Mapleshade had reached the adder's nest, dropping the bird and rolling the rocks out of the way, allowing the adders to be able to leave their burrows. She scrambled up a tree, hiding herself in the leaves as Freckle appeared around the corner. Mapleshade jumped down next to her, her amber eyes cold and unforgiving. "It's your fault my dragnets are dead, Freckle! You will pay for this!" Freckle glared at her. "I'll get a patrol. You'll be sorry then." Mapleshade scoffed. "You'd rather watch dragonets drown than fight, wouldn't you?" she teased. Freckle's golden eyes looked up at her. "I thought they would be saved! I wish you had died as you have betrayed my brother's name!" she spat. She hurtled herself at Mapleshade, missing. A large brown adder lunged from its burrow and sank its teeth into Freckle's ankle before vanishing. Freckle screamed. "Mapleshade, get help!" Mapleshade half-smiled at her. "You didn't help my dragonets, so no." The patrol was returning, having made a full round. Mapleshade flapped her wings and landed on the branch she had jumped from. She watched as the Patrol tried- and failed- to save Freckle. Her golden eyes were now sickly yellow and blind, the adder's venom taking its toll. Mapleshade closed her eyes, seeing her kits again. This time, Petal was gone. Only Patchwing's crying voice echoing in her ears. She opened her eyes as the patrol helped Freckle to her feet and led her back to the village. Only one more. Only one left to kill. she thought.'' Appledusk.'' Chapter Ten It's all your fault, Appledusk. You could have saved our dragonets, but you just stood there. Mapleshade thought as she walked across the same stones crossing the river that her dragonets had died on. She saw the tiny claw marks on the stones they had been ripped away from. It didn't phase her. It'll be over soon, my little ones. I promise. And this time, I will not let you down. She landed on the bank and stormed toward the Nightwing portal. She walked through it, untouched by the heat that raged through it. Her glowing amber eyes shot an icy glare at the Nightwing island. A smile spread across her face.'' I'm coming for you, Appledusk.'' She shot into the air, flying quickly through the heavy, ash-filled air. Mapleshade gently lowered herself into a dead tree with a network of darkened branches she could hide in. I'll wait for you. You have to come ''eventually. As soon as Mapleshade finished her thoughts, Appledusk and his apprentice, Perchpaw, arrived right underneath her tree. Reedshine suddenly appeared too, walking up to Appledusk and nuzzling him lovingly. "Appledusk, my love. I'm with eggs. You're going to be a father." Appledusk's eyes glittered with pride as he threw his wings around her. "That's so wonderful, Reedshine. I love you. And I'll be the best father to our dragonets." Mapleshade was overcome with rage, gripping the branch of the tree and digging her claws into the dead wood. She barely noticed two of her claws snapping off. After a while, the three Nightwings disappeared. And Mapleshade was more determined than ever. She eventually drifted to sleep, still exhausted. She awoke to Perchpaw, rolling in ash instead of working like he should have been. Mapleshade lashed out, grabbing Perchpaw and pinning him to the ground. Perchpaw yelped, staring into Mapleshade's eyes. "How dare you. I am a Nightwing warrior." "You're just a stupid apprentice!" she spat. "Now stay quiet or I'll rip your throat out." Perchpaw obeyed, staying silent. Appledusk rounded the corner, searching for his apprentice, stopping when he saw Mapleshade. Mapleshade looked at Appledusk, a glint of malice in her eyes. "Appledusk, you killed our dragonets. Now you will pay." she growled, the spines along her back standing straight up. "No Mapleshade." he said. "''You did." Mapleshade snarled, several drops of venom falling to the ground. "You made them cross the river instead of flying over it. It's your fault. Now leave or I'm calling a patrol." Mapleshade flicked her tongue at him, her eyes as sharp as blades. "You can have Perchpaw back, but I challenge you to a fight." Appledusk snarled at her. "No. I have no business with you. Let it go." Reedshine rounded the corner at the same moment and, with a screech, Mapleshade flung herself at her. Mapleshade lifted her claws into the air. "Appledusk is mine! You and your dragonets must die!" As she brought her claws down, expecting to feel Reedshine's scales being torn from her body, silver scales scattered across the ground instead. Appledusk had leaped in front of her, and now had a long gash running down his entire body. His green eyes closed and he let loose a small breath. He did not move again. With a roar, Perchpaw gripped his claws into Mapleshade's back, ripping several scales out with each slash. He reached his talons around her neck and pulled back, ripping a large hole in her throat. He then slid off. Mapleshade, gasping heavily, turned to look at Appledusk's body. Patchwing's ghost was standing next to him. "We are free now. Thank you, Mapleshade." he said as he vanished. Mapleshade staggered forward. "No... D-Don't leave..." Reedshine stepped in front of her, growling. "Leave before I finish what Perchpaw hasn't. You have not won as Appledusk will live on in his kin and his kin's kin. His spirit will not die but live forever." Mapleshade, her final mission done, took off weakly and flew south toward the Sky Kingdom. Perchpaw spread his wings, ready to follow her. Reedshine stopped him. "Let her go and die alone." Growing weaker as she flew, she lost speed and altitude. She saw Myler's barn and mustered the strength to continue. She landed weakly, stumbling and struggling to stand. She made her way in and laid down in the hay. The old Skywing walked up to her. "I will haunt his kin." she muttered to herself. "My vengeance is not finished. It will never be finished." She looked up at the old Skywing with blurred and fading vision. "Patchwing?" "No, Myler." he said. She panted, a sigh emerging. My dragonets... ''She closed her eyes, hoping to see her dragonets, but there was nothing but darkness. Myler grabbed a rough wool blanket and pulled it over Mapleshade and began to attempt to stop the bleeding from the wound on her neck. Myler sighed. "There's too much blood. There's no chance for you to live. Would you like me to stay with you as you pass?" "No..." Mapleshade muttered. "I-I don't need anyone." Myler looked down at her. "I think you're wrong, but if it's your wish, I'll leave." he said, exiting through the back door of the barn. Mapleshade's amber eyes began to cloud over. Darkness began to close in as she felt her body begin to go limp. Her eyes closed and she allowed herself to slip into death. Epilogue Mapleshade's eyes opened and gazed upon a dark, mist-filled terrain. ''The Dark Forest. I thought it was just a myth. "Welcome, Mapleshade." a voice said. Mapleshade snarled, looking around and attempting to find the source. "Where are you? Show yourself!" "You are in the Dark Forest, where you are to walk alone in your own blood-soaked memories." the voice said. Mapleshade gave a triumphant smile. "I am here because I endured, and there will be others like me. I will train them to punish the tribes I've left behind. Here, I can make more suffering than ever, and punish Appledusk's kin." she said as she ran into the forest. As she promised to Reedshine, her desire for vengeance will never sleep. The End Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)